The invention relates to an adjustable desk for a personal computer, having a keyboard an a monitor, wherein the desk comprises a telescopic column supporting a top, the telescopic column having a static component and a mobile component, wherein an adjustment of different height levels of the desk""s top is achieved by a relative movement of the mobile component with respect to the static component.
Desks of the above kind are being used in multiple ways as working stations for persons having different body measures. Even though the desks are mostly adjustable in height or that they are as such pivotable around a horizontal axis, they still have the disadvantage that an angle of inclination of the head of a user will change when the height of the desktop is adjusted for users having different body measures.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide a desk which makes it possible for users having different body measures, especially longer and shorter users, to use a personal computer and to look at the monitor screen of the personal computer all with the same inclination of their heads irrespective of an adjusted height level of the desk""s top.
For a desk of the above mentioned kind the above problem is solved in that the monitor is supported by a platform connected to the desk""s top, said platform being pivotable about an axle which is aligned parallel to the front edge of the desk""s top, wherein an alteration of the pivoting angle of the platform with respect to the desk""s top is achieved by way of a Bowden cable in response to an adjustment of a height level of the desktop.
In the desk according to the invention, the essential combination of claim elements, namely that the monitor is supported by a platform connected to the desk""s top, said platform being pivotable about an axle which is aligned parallel to the front edge of the desk""s top, wherein an alteration of the pivoting angle of the platform with respect to the desk""s top is achieved by way of a Bowden cable in response to an adjustment of a height level of the desktop, have the effect that an adjustment a height level of the desktop, which always induces a relative movement of the moving component of the telescopic column with respect to the static component of the telescopic column, will automatically bring about a pivoting movement of the monitor platform about its axle by such an angle that the angle of inclination of the head of a user with respect to the monitor screen will be the same for any user, independent how long or how short he might be, via a coupling of the Bowden cable with the static component of the telescopic column on one end and with the platform on the other end, the platform being connected to the mobile component of the telescopic column via the desk""s top.
According to a first preferred embodiment of the desk according to the invention, it is provided that the first end of the Bowden cable is connected to the static component of the telescopic column, and the second end of the Bowden cable is coupled with the platform, wherein it is essentially connected to so part of the platform via rolls. Thereby it is achieved that a relative movement of the mobile component of the telescopic column with respect to the static component of the telescopic column directly causes an alteration of the angle of the axle of the pivotable monitor platform.
The Bowden cable of the desk according to the invention preferably comprises a pulley. Thereby it is achieved that a wished alteration of the angle of inclination of the monitor platform can be achieved even for great differences of height levels of the top of the desk according to the invention.
According to a simple preferred embodiment of the desk according to the invention the pulley has a transmission ration of 1:10.
According to an important embodiment of the desk according to the invention, it is provided that a first end of the Bowden cable is connected to the static component of the telescopic column via a roll. Thereby it is achieved, that a predetermined change of height level of the top causes a twice as long change of elongation of the Bowden cable, thereby causing an over-proportional change of the angle of inclination of the monitor platform. Together with the provision of a pulley, this feature has the effect that the transmission ratio of the pulley can be reduced by half. Correspondingly, a pulley provided with this embodiment of the computer desk according to the invention has a transmission ratio of 1:5. With the computer desk according to the invention, a second end of the Bowden cable is preferably connected to a pin fastened on the monitor platform. Therein, the pin is preferably connected to the axle of the monitor platform. Thereby it is achieved that a change of the angle of inclination of the platform can be brought about by a change of the angle of inclination of the pin, wherein the pin can be shaped and dimensioned such that its one end connected to the other end of the Bowden cable can be provided in the vicinity of the Bowden cable, so that the Bowden cable may be shorter by a corresponding amount.
The Bowden cable and the pulley of the desk according to the invention are preferably provided with a cover in order to keep dust and dirt away and in order to prevent moving parts from getting into their immediate neighborhood, thereby impoverishing its motility and downgrading its function. Even with respect to the prevention of personal injury the provision of a cover is preferable.
The monitor platform of the desk according to the invention is preferably journaled underneath the surface of the desk""s top. By this measure, an ergonomically preferable angle of inclination of the head of a user with respect to the monitor screen can be achieved in combination with an adjustment of the height levels of the desk""s top, said angle of inclination being of advantage for the purpose of writing documents on the desk""s top and for the purpose of using the keyboard located on the desk""s top.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the desktop according to the invention it is provided that the pivoting axel of the monitor platform is provided on that side of the monitor platform facing a desk""s user. Thereby it is achieved that the main mass and thereby the main part of the monitor""s weight is located on that half side of the monitor platform facing away from a user of the desk, the monitor platform being divided into two halves or sides by the pivoting axle, whereby in turn it is achieved that the Bowden cable coupled with that half side of the monitor platform facing a user of the desktop is always straightened and tightened by the weight of the monitor so that an alteration of length of the Bowden cable always causes an alteration of the angle of the monitor platform.
The telescopic column of the desktop according to the invention is aligned vertically according to a simple embodiment of the present invention. According to a preferred embodiment of the desktop according to the invention the telescopic column is however inclined in a direction towards a user of the desktop in an angle of 10xc2x0 to 14xc2x0. By way of this feature it is achieved that apart from a constant angle of inclination of the heads of different users of the desk having different body measures, even a constant distance between the eyes of a user and the monitor screen of a personal computer placed on the desk""s top is given for users having different body measures, especially longer and shorter ones. This gives an extra viewing comfort.
According to a further preferred embodiment of the desktop according to the invention it is provided that the Bowden cable is guided by rolls provided on a supporting means connected with the mobile component of the telescopic column. By way of the supporting means connected with the mobile component, an especially effectively scalable further coupling of the Bowden cable with the mobile component of the telescopic column is achieved. Further, a roll for the Bowden cable may be placed on he supporting means.